howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1
This is the gallery page for Astrid during Dragons: Race to the Edge. Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part II Imperfect Harmony Vote on where we're making camp.jpg You were right.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the moon.jpg Who knows what we will find out here.jpg Sitting by the edge of the island.jpg It's gone.jpg No idea.jpg Astrid having shoved Hiccup out of the way of the amber goo.jpg Wanted to say i'm sorry.jpg Are you kidding.jpg Our own island.jpg When Darkness Falls Astrid giving Hiccup two thumbs up.jpg Falling for this.jpg Hiccup starting to need to check on it.jpg Astrid having come up to Hiccup to show him her design.jpg Since you brought it up.jpg One idea.jpg Vote on it.jpg What are you up to.jpg The riders working on their ideas.jpg Looking at the white terrible terror.jpg Snotlout saying I was gonna.jpg They're lunch.jpg Astrid callling stormfly while hanging on the edge.jpg Idea from Smidvarg.jpg The gang agreeing to Hiccup's name for the island.jpg Our new outpost.jpg Big Man on Berk Something's clearly not right.jpg Reacting to Fishlegs eating the spoiled yak milk.jpg Hiccup thinking about what to do about Fishlegs allergies.jpg Allergic to Meatlug.jpg Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what is happening with Fishlegs.jpg Reaction to seeing Fishlegs fly through the air.jpg Did you see that.jpg Fall in love.jpg Where'd he go.jpg Gothi making something.jpg Now what.jpg Astrid starting to explain that thor bonecrusher is not afraid of anything.jpg Astrid and Hiccup and bonecrusher walks away.jpg And Snotlout.jpg Where they're headed.jpg He wasn't.jpg We better.jpg You guys grab him.jpg Gone Gustav Gone Reign of Fireworms Astrid and Hiccup reacting to what the twins are saying.jpg Come on Astrid.jpg Response to the postion Hiccup is given.jpg Come on Hiccup.jpg Here's a question.jpg While listening to the rules.jpg What ya in for.jpg What just trying to be funny.jpg By ourselves.jpg I sense a plan.jpg Crushing It Sort of.jpg What's wrong with him.jpg Getting out of hand.jpg You search the east.jpg Did you find the rumblehorn.jpg We need to draw.jpg The wave hitting the wall.jpg Quake, Rattle and Roll Have Dragon Will Travel Part I Hiccup having just handed Astrid something.jpg Find out who it is.jpg I was thinking if we.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting thier fists together.jpg Great having Heather back.jpg She's definitley.jpg Have Dragon Will Travel Part II Astrid angry at what Snotlout said.jpg Saying goodbye to Heather.jpg Astrid having put her arm around Hiccup.jpg Astrid having put her right hand on Hiccup's shouldr.jpg I still have you.jpg Astrid after saying but I still have you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid watching Heather leaving.jpg The Next Big Sting Astrid at seeing Hiccup start falling.jpg Astrid seeing Hiccup falling.jpg The gang looking down to where Hiccup fell to.jpg Reactions to what is happening.jpg Reactions to what is happening 2.jpg Astrid running up to get a better look.jpg Astrid watching what Hiccup is doing.jpg Reacting to Toothless going after an in trouble Hiccup.jpg Astrid telling Hiccup is done with the flight suit.jpg What was that.jpg Meet Hiccup.jpg Or dragons.jpg We will bring it back.jpg I got the stinger.jpg The gang seeing the speed stinger touching Hiccup's hand.jpg As quick as we can.jpg Talking about the speed stinger.jpg He's staying here.jpg Really unsettling.jpg It's historic.jpg Changes on a little something.jpg If you say.jpg Out of his cage.jpg Not on his own.jpg Pretty good idea who helped.jpg Did for us.jpg He helped us.jpg For that little time.jpg Total Nightmare No way he's making that.jpg Astrid celebrating Hiccup clearing the dome.jpg Category:Gallery